


Mates

by TheHeavyMetalNerd



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alpha Kai, Alpha Kamui, Alpha Misaki, Beta Miwa, Beta Naoki, Cuddle Pile, Legion Mate AU, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Omega Aichi, Omegaverse, Polyamory, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeavyMetalNerd/pseuds/TheHeavyMetalNerd
Summary: Because I can't be the only one who thought of this after hearing everyone start calling everyone else their "mate".





	Mates

Kai awoke to find his bed colder than usual.

“Aichi?” He sat up to find an empty bedroom and frowned. His apartment was silent. No sounds of Aichi or Miwa cooking breakfast in the kitchen. No sound of running water coming from the bathroom, or Misaki and Naoki bickering over hair care products. Kamui wasn’t still asleep, snoring like a chainsaw in a nest of blankets on the floor. In fact, the pile of blankets that the rest of his mates slept in together when they ran out of room on his bed was nowhere to be seen.

Kai lifted the bed-covers to his nose and inhaled deeply, searching for his mate’s lingering scents. There was nothing except his own alpha musk permeating the fabric. Something was wrong.

* * *

 Kai staggered out of Card Capital with his head spinning, ignoring Shin’s blathering as the door to the shop closed behind him. The owner of Card Capital didn’t remember Aichi. Aichi’s own sister didn’t remember her brother. It was as if his mate had never existed. He sucked in deep lungfuls of air as he leaned against the tree outside Card Capital, staring down at his shoes as he waited for his vision to clear and the ground to stop moving beneath his feet.

What had happened to Aichi? Why did nobody else remember him? What about his other mates? Had they forgotten Aichi as well? Or were they as shocked and tortured as he was at the loss of their omega?

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly for a moment before inhaling deeply and straightening. He had to find his mates. If anyone else remembered Aichi, it would be them.

* * *

None of them remembered Aichi. Most of them didn’t even remember Kai. The pain of losing one of his mates compounded with each blank look and confused response from his mates as he had to introduce himself all over again to Misaki, Naoki and Kamui. Even Miwa greeted him casually as a friend and not a mate. The loss of the five most important people in the world to him left Kai feeling as though he had lost a limb.

Fittingly, as it was Vanguard that brought them together in the first place, it was Vanguard that reunited them. He watched as the haze of confusion cleared from their eyes to be replaced with recognition, remembrance and finally heartbreak. One by one, he gathered and returned them to his apartment where they fell apart together.

Miwa, Naoki and Kamui leaned against one another on the couch, wailing in grief at the loss of their omega. Misaki was more composed, sitting on the edge of the windowsill, her long pale hair covering her face as she stared out the window. Kai watched her, reflecting that she and perhaps himself were the only ones equipped to help their mates deal with this crisis; not because of their status as Alphas, but because of their previous experiences with loss.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Kai said, surprised at the roughness in his own voice as he gathered a handful of napkins and handed them to the two betas and the alpha on his couch. “Crying won’t fix anything.”

“Kai,” Kai turned, surprised more to hear Misaki speak at all than to hear the tremble in her voice. “Where’s Aichi? Where’s our _mate_?”

Kai looked into her eyes and was unsurprised to find them shimmering with barely contained tears. One hand was curled into a trembling fist.

“I don’t know,” Kai replied levelly, holding her gaze. “But we’re going to get him _back_.”

* * *

Olivier Gaillard was a small, unassuming man at first glance, but the way he spoke Aichi’s name with both possessiveness and reverence made Kai’s alpha blood boil. That rage was swiftly replaced with shame, both from being defeated so easily, and from finding his will broken by the agony of Judgement. Kai’s protective alpha instincts led him to push his shame aside, desperate to prevent his mates from suffering the same fate he’d already experienced. He was too late.

One by one, his mates fell to the Quatre Knights, their commands to forget about Aichi and their threats of returning to inflict the same torture upon them again and again adding insult to the agony both of defeat and of Judgement. Even when they were finally reunited with Aichi, if only for a moment, their omega rejected them without even turning to face them. Throughout it all, Kai was amazed at his mates resiliency. Even hearing their mate seemingly abandon them shook their resolve for only a moment.

Many swore they were willing to fight for their mates. Kai’s mates were actually willing to do so.

* * *

They returned from the Moon victorious, their omega safely back in their arms. They stumbled through the door to Kai’s apartment in a cluster, none of them willing to be far from their newly reclaimed mate.

“K-Kai...everyone...I…” Aichi was trembling.

Kai remembered how cold the Moon had been. Aichi had to be overwhelmed coming from the still emptiness of the Moon to the warmth of being surrounded by his mates on all sides, not to mention their scents pressing in on him all at once.

Without a word, Kai climbed onto the bed, pulling Aichi with him. He buried his nose in Aichi’s neck, inhaled deeply of his omega’s scent and felt himself fully, truly relax for the first time in a long, long while. Aichi let out a shaky gasp and tilted his head back, exposing his throat to Kai as the rest of their mates piled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and scents.

Kamui wrapped his arms around Aichi’s middle, burying his face in his stomach as Kai pulled Aichi into his arms, propping him up against Kai's chest with his arms wrapped possessively around him. Miwa and Misaki took up positions on either side of Aichi, taking his delicate hands in their own and pressing their lips to his fingers and their noses to his wrists. Naoki took a moment to pull the curtains closed, blanketing the room in a comforting dimness before joining them, snuggling up between Kai and Miwa and resting his head on Kai's shoulder as he buried his nose in Aichi’s hair, draping one arm across the point on Aichi’s torso where Kai and Kamui’s grasp intersected.

They shouldn’t have been comfortable lying tangled together like this, but they were. Kai tilted his head back and breathed deeply, tasting the mixture of his mate’s combined scents permeating the air together for the first time in too long. He felt complete again. Warmth began to fill his body as he closed his eyes.

They were all together again. Just as mates should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this fic in my head for YEARS, but after reading  JD_Riley's  fantastic A/B/O works I was finally inspired enough to actually finish it! Seriously, if you enjoy Omegaverse, go read her stuff she's AMAZING.


End file.
